Uterine cervical cancer is the second most common cancer in women worldwide, with nearly 500,000 new cases and over 270,000 deaths annually. Colposcopy is a medical diagnostic method that is used to detect cervical intraepithelial neoplasia (CIN) and cancer, together with a cytological screen (Papanicolaou smear; i.e., Pap smear). Colposcopy is a medical diagnostic procedure for viewing the cervix and the tissues of the vagina and vulva, and is a common gynecology procedure following an abnormal Pap smear. A colposcope is a low powered binocular microscope with a light source, magnifying lens, and imaging sensor for viewing and inspection of internal cavities, and may include video.
Colposcopy is the leading diagnostic method that is used to detect Cervical Intraepithelial Neoplasia (CIN) and cancer, together with cytological screen (Papanicolaou smear—Pap Smear). The purpose of a colposcopic examination is to identify and rank the severity of lesions, so that biopsies representing the highest-grade abnormality can be taken, if necessary. A green filter or green light source such as an LED may be used to accentuate vasculature. During the examination, a 3-5% acetic acid solution is applied to the cervix, causing abnormal and metaplastic epithelia to turn white. Cervical cancer precursor lesions and invasive cancer exhibit certain distinctly abnormal morphologic features that can be identified by colposcopy examination.
Cervical cancer precursor lesions and invasive cancer exhibit certain distinctly abnormal morphologic features that can be identified by colposcopic examination. The purpose of this examination is to identify and rank the severity of lesions, so that biopsies representing the highest grade abnormality can be taken, if necessary. During the examination, a 3-5% acetic acid solution is applied to the cervix, causing abnormal and metaplastic epithelia to turn white. A green filter or green light source such as an LED may be used to accentuate vasculature.
Today, the standard procedure for a gynecological exam invoices the use of a standard speculum with which the physician does a visual examination of the interior vaginal cavity, without any control of optimal illumination or proper optical magnification, thus creating the possibility of missing the detection of abnormal cells.
Low cost and high-resolution colposcopy could have a direct impact on improving women's health care, reducing examination costs and avoidance of embarrassment. A low-cost hand-held image acquisition device would also assist the gynecologist in every day procedures and or the expert colposcopist, and improve screening cost-effectiveness in developing countries. Thus, a low-cost system comprising a speculum and an optical system appropriate for high-resolution colposcopy remains a long-felt but as yet unmet need.